Madara Uchiha's Wedding
by halofan2112
Summary: After meeting the love of his life in another world. Madara Uchiha decides to get married to his one true love, his soul mate. During their honeymoon, they share a love so strong nothing can separate them.
1. Chapter 1

Madara Uchiha and his real life waifu master chief were wearing big pink dresses and in a big field of flowers. everyone was tere, hasirama his brother cortana and some other guys from a bad game.

The marriage signer guy then said "Madara Uchiha you may kiss the bride" madara lookd up at his big bull waitfu. He was HUGE and had huge muscles. And was very hot. Master Chief took off his helmet. hasirama and cortana got jealous.

"he was supposed to be mine" cortana said

"no mine why did he have to marry this chud with magic eyes" hasirama said.

Master Chief grabbed Madara by the waist and lifted him up like he was a loli. They then kissed and put their tunges in their mouthes. They felt very very good.

"awwwww" the people in teh marraige place said.

"Will I get an neice big brother" madara brother said.

"he's gonna get lots of them when i'm done with him tonight" master chief said as he held his new husband in his arms and made out.

"I heareaby prodnounce Madara Uchiha and Master Chief Husband and Husband"

and then the cloud clapped.

After that madara and chief went out to Mcdonalds where they shared a big mac and ate good stuff.

"I love u madara"

"I love u chief"

They then got on the floor and made out. Master chief took off his armor showing his huge muscles. Madara got hard seeing his love's muscleles.

"You're fucking hawt" he said. The fat people and single moms in the mcdondalds stared at them.

Madara took off his clothes and they were both totally naked.

"Chief" Madara grabbed chief's face and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Madara"

"I want to have a baby" Madara said.

"Me too" Chief said as they then made out. They played swords while on the Mcdonalds floor and then sucked eachother off on the countertop.

The mcdonalds wagecucks told them to leave but they wouldn't listen. Madara turned on his suanoo and fucked master chief in the ass with a big magic blue dick while master chief creampied Madara's ass.

"Ohhh yeahhhhh" they said. The fat mcdonalds wagecuck lady screamed.

"GET OUT!" And then the coppers came and hauled Madara and Chief away. They were taken to jail and had a cell to themsefes for theh nighet.

Madara and chief snuggled in jail while jealous tyrones watched. Madara's ass was full of cum. And Chief's ass was full of magic blue cum. Their pink dresses had lots of stains and stank.

"I love you" they said to eachother and ten kissed achother goodnight.

Tyrone in the other cell took the electric chair, how could he get that love?

To be continued...?


	2. Chapter 2

"Push Madara! Push!" Master Chief encouraged his husband as Madara's dick grew huge. He was pushing their new child out. Madara's pink dress ripped open as the baby came out.

"Awww its so cute!." Master Chief held the baby, it was smooth and not wrinkly.

"The fuck are yall Niggas doing?" Tyrone asked. He was a HUGE black guy with huge muscles. He was jeakous that Madara hads Master Chief.

"Goa way! This is my man!" Madara stood up, glaring at Tyrone.

"Wait" Master Chief said, tossing teh baby away. "Maybe wwe can work something out."

"Okay nigga" Tyrone said.

Tyrone, Madara, and Master Chief got on the jail bed and took off their clothes. Master Chief deepthraoted Tyrone's cock while Madara licked Master Chief's bootyhole.

"Sooooo delicious!" They all said as Tyrone filled Master Chief's mouth with his cum. Madara licked Master Chief's ears lusciously.

"If only Joe Biden was here." aster Chief said.

"Did someone ask for the Sloppy Joe?" Joe Biden came into the jail cell, with his clothes off. He jumoed on Tyrone, putting his cock in his ass.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH" They all said as they came, making eachother very messy.

"I love you Chief." Madara said.

"I love you too Madara."

"No I love him more" Tyone said.

"No I uuuhhh uhhh I sdo" Joe said.

"Shut up Nigga!" Tyrone slapped Joe Biden with his dick, knocking him out.

Master Chief could feel his belly growing.

"Oh no! I'm pregneant with Tyrone's Child!"

To be continued?


End file.
